Dark and Light
by AceShadowhunter89
Summary: Rory and Logan meet again when she has to interview him for her paper but what twist lay in wait for the couple! Will they find their way back to each other or will someone or something come between them and will they be able to over come it? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey all I know a lot of people are writing fanfictions based on or set after the new episode but I have been working on this story for a while. I have twenty two chapters outlined as I was unable to write the actual chapters due to my laptop being broken._

 _I hope you enjoy this story. It will be rated M for future chapters. I do no own Gilmore Girls only wished I did_

 _also sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes and grammer my laptop is still not 100%_

Chapter one...We Meet again.

Logans POV

For the last five years I have lived in California but today I am moving back to New York. I am setting up a new office to the buissness that I started. I originally went to California to work at a new litte start up company but after six months the business went bust. I took over the office space at a low price and Started MAC enterprice a small buisness that is all about designing apps for the new smart phones that are avaible. It became so high demanding that I was able to hire someone to run the California office so I was able to move back to New York and open up a second office. I had been here two weeks when the editor of The New York Times phoned be and asked if they where able to send out a reporter to interveiw me on my success. I agreed to this but only on one condition. That they sent out there top reporter.

The day of the interveiw had come. I am sat at my desk awaiting the arrival of the reporter. I sat there staring at the photo that recided on my desk. It was the photo of me and Ace jumpping off the scafholding at the life and deaf brigade event at Yale. It was once pointed out to me that it was at that moment I started falling for her. I couldnt believe that it was only ten minutes till I saw her again for the first time in five years.

Rory's POV

It had been five years since I graduated Yale. For the first six months I had been on the road following the Obama trail. But after those months something came up that made it impossible for me to travel any longer. I applied for jobs around and after three interviews my phone finaly rang giving me the interview I have been working so hard to get. The New York Times and that is where I have been since. Four years today.

This is why I am guessing that my editor had asked me to cover the biggest story of the month MAC enterprice has come to NYC and I am the one that has been asked to Interveiw the new CEO. I have done my research on the company but not once does it mention the name of the person I am to interview. I look at the clock sat on my desk and see that I have 15 mintues to get to the office of MAC enterprice. I grab my stuff and head to the parking lot and to my car lucky that the offices are only 12 blocks away it will take me 9 minutes if traffic is good which it normal is this time of day.

I get to the office in 7 minutes and sign in telling them that I am Rory Gilmore a reporter from The New York Times here to see the ceo of the company. They tell me to wait while they let him know that I have arrived. I look around at my surronding and see pictures of landscape from all over the world recideding on the walls. I decided to look over my research but just as I get the folder out of my bag the secutary comes and tells me that the CEO is ready for me. she leads me to an office on the other side of the floor and opens the door allowing me into the office. The chair behind the desk is facing away from me. I hear a voice telling me to take a seat but it takes me awhile to register what has been said as the voice knocked the wind out of me. It couldnt be... the chair turns around and I am faced with someone I hadnt seen in five years. A face that haunted my dreams. A face that I see everyday when I stare at my son.

"Hey Ace" he say as he truns and faces me. "please have a seat." he said holding out his hand in the direction of the chair.

I take a seat and take my note pad and recorder from my bag. I place the recorder on Logan's desk and open the notepad to where I had the questions prepared. I look up at Logan and finaly find my voice.

"Hey Logan, Its been awhile!" I say more like a statment then a question. I didn't know what was going on in my head but my heart was beating a mile a minute.

"How have you been?" Logan asked me with his cheeky grin on his face. The one that aways made me go weak at the knee. I was lucky that I was sat down other wise I would have fallen down.

"I've been good thank you Logan. Would you mind if we got stright in to the interview? I have a deadline I have to meet and you know what I am like at proof reading!" I bable like an idiot and all logan does is let out a small chuckle making me blush.

"Of course Ace, as long as you agree to come to dinner with me afterwards?" he asked smiling at me. I was torn my head was telling me no but my heart was telling me yes. I agree to go to dinner and we get on with the interview. I ask the questions I have written in my notepad plus a few extra that came to me when I saw that it was Logan that I was interviewing.

"So Logan just one more question! How did you come up with the name MAC enterprice?" I ask feeling I may already know the answer.

"Well I guess you could say I was enspired back in college. I meet this girl and we where having friendly banter. I had learnt her name and she asked me what I was called and I told her she could call me Master and Comander. As we got closer she started calling me Mac!" he told me smiling at me. Once again I started blushing.

"Ok thank you for answering all my questions Logan. I guess I owe you that dinner now" I say as I start putting away my pad and recorder. Logan stands up and grabs his jacket and walks to the door. He opens the door and leads me out towards the lift the whole time his hand lightly placed on my lower back.

 _Hey all I hope you liked it. Please Review. I am typing up the second chapter as you read this and once I have reached 15 reviews I will post._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey all here is the long awaited chapter two...I hope you like it but warning if you are a Robert fan from LDB you may not want to read. Also there is violence involved._

 _I don't own Gilmore Girls only in my dreams_

Rorys POV

Logan leads me out of his offices and to a small itailan restraunt. It was only five minutes from his office so we walked there. The whole time Logans hand never left the small of my back, it felt so right but I knew it was wrong because I was engaged. Logan didn't know this but then again, this could be because I took my rings off before I entered his office. I have no idea why I did! I guess something inside me just screamed to see if there was any romantic spark between us.

We were seated in a far corner of the restraunt. Logan ordered a bottle of champane as he remembered how much I liked it back in college.

We sat in silence for what seemed hours but was in fact only ten minutes. Logan was the first one to break the silence.

"So Ace what have you been up to the last five years?" he said grabbing my hand that was placed on the table fidderling with a napkin. I was unsure of how I was going to tell him everything and unsure of what I should tell him and what I shouldn't.

"Well for the first 5 months I was following the Obarma Trail but had to leave for personal reasons, but Hugo was nice enough to allow me to send in pieces in from home. It was my pieces on the trail that got me noticed by a number of papers, but when the offer came in from the New York Times I just knew that I had to take up the chance of my dream job so I moved to New York with the help of my mum and dad. Dad brought me a apartment and told me it was to make up for all the childhood he had missed. Anyway so I went in to the office three times a week and worked from home for the rest. I started dating again around five months after we broke up mainly so I could get over you. When Grandma and Grandpa heard of this they decied to start setting me up again. Thats when I came across Robert again and we have been together ever since. He asked me to marry him about six months ago and I said yes. The wedding is planned for 8 months from now. He has been helpping me out alot and he moved here with me when I moved and well I guess that brings us to now! so what about you? what have you been up to for the last five years?" I say in what can only be discribed as a Gilmore Girl rant trying to get it all out at once. I then notice that at some point during my rant Logan and removed his hand from mine. I look up and look him in the eye and I can see he was hurt and had alot to say.

"Wow Rory I guess you can still rant for the best of them" he say saying my name telling me that he was hurt.

"Yeah us Gilmore's never change" I say trying to make light of the situation.

"So your getting married to Robert off all people? I guess he was the better choice! I guess I should of asked for someone else to do this interveiw!" I can hear the hurt in his voice, I am even more shocked to find out that he had asked me to do this interview. Did he not know that is was a conflict of intrest and if anyone found that we had history we could have got in trouble. I realise that I haven't said anything in the last ten minutes as I had got lost in my thoughts.

"Logan please you have to understand I was in a bad place after you left me. I was broken. It took all my strength just to get on the bus and not come after you. I loved you but you wanted more then I could give you at that time. Robert has helpped me and been there for me so much." I tell him trying to keep my self from crying.

"Rory I asked you to Marry me I was willing to go all in. It was you that didn't want to be with me. I was broken so much that when I got to California I work and worked. I haven't so much as looked or dated at another women since I walked away from you because I knew that if I did that I would only end up hurting them because no one could ever compare to you. I love you Ace and I always will. Maybe this was a bad Idea" he says getting up and walking away after throwing money on the table to cover our drinks as we had never got round to eating dinner.

I try and move but I can't because my heart yet again is breaking inside. I take ten minutes to get myself together, and walk out the restraunt. I was back to his offices and back to where I had parked my car. I drive home.

I walk back into the apertment and I see Robert sat on the sofa watching TV. I walk over and sit next to him. I pull out my laptop and start typing up my interveiw with Logan. Thats when I here Robert talk to me for the first time since I got home telling me that the show he was watching was on a break.

"Hey Rory, how did your interveiw go?" he says getting up and walking to the kitchen to grab what I can guess is only another beer.

"It went well considering who it was that I was interveiwing" I say knowing that once I mention Logans name a agument would come about.

"Who was it you interviewed?" he asked sitting back down on the sofa next to me. I could tell thats his intrest in what I had to say had peaked.

"Logan" I simply say and start carring on with what I was doing.

"Logan as in Logan Hunzbuger your ex boyfriend as in Sam's father" He states and I can tell he was getting cross by the tone in his voice.

"Yep the one and only" I say putting my laptop down knowing that this was going to be a long discussion.

"Did you tell him about Sam?" I could tell he was getting angrier by the second and was unsure where this was heading.

"No Robert I didn't tell him about Sam! But I have a feeling that I may have to now that his living in the same city as us. You know full well that we where not going to be able to hide it forever. I mean you were even the one that suggested we invite him to our wedding but I told you no way was I gonna do that" I say getting frustrated with the way he was talking to me.

"Don't even think about it Rory! I am the only father Sam has ever known and that is not going to change now. I have you now and his not worming his way back in. I wanted you in college but he beat me to it and I sat back waiting for him to screw it up but he never did and then when I heard he asked you to marry him and you said no that I may have a chance and then when my dad told me that Emily wanted to set you up with me I was over the moon and knew this was my chance and here we are getting married in eight months nothing is going to ruin that not even Logan Bloody Hunzbuger." He says ranting. I stare at him shocked. after a few minutes in silence he knees down in front of me and takes my hands in his.

"I love you Rory, I mean look at the ring on your finger" he says lifting up my left hand only to see that I don't have the ring on. "You took the ring off! why did you do that Rory? Do you still love him? do you want to be with him?" He yells getting madder and madder. He yanks me up and starts shaking me yelling and yelling about how his not going to let me escape. I start crying at how hard his shaking me. He looks at me and sees the tears running down my eyes.

"Rory for fuck sake stop crying. you are mine thats the ends of it." I look at him shocked and go to walk away when he grabs me and yells 'you will not walk away from me' I turn to walk away again but he spins me around and I feel his hand meet my cheek.

He slapped me again telling me to stop crying. At that moment I hear the door open and a small boy with light blonde hair and bluest of eyes runs up to me screaming 'Mummy'

"Hello Mini me" I hear my mum say as she walks into the room and she can tell that something is off.

"Hey mum thanks for picking Sam up for me" I say going to give her a hug.

"Any time mini me you know I love my grandson...so I was wondering if I could take him to Stars hollow for the weekend. Luke and Matthew would love to see him plus there is some festival on and I know he would love it and I know you and Robert would love some you guys time." she rants. I just smile at her unsure of what to say. I know that if I said no she would figure something was wrong but then if I said yes I would have to spend the whole weekend alone with Robert. Then I guess I could just go into the office all week.

"yeah mum thats fine I bet he would love that too! I say looking over at Robert and see that he had gone back to watching his show. Him and my mum had never got along. In fact I think she has finally found someone she hates more then she hates Logan,somthing i never thought possibe. I walk out and in to Sam's room letting him know that I have said it would be ok for him to go to Stars Hollow with Nana. He just smiles at me and my heart skips a beat. Everytime he smiles at me I see Logan in him.

I gather Sam's things togother and take him and his bag to my mum in the frontroom. I know they have to get on the road soon as its a two hour drive back and I know she would want to get Sam back before his bed time.

I say my goodbyes and shut the door. I turn around and see that Robert was in the kitchen grabbing another beer. I knew I was going to regret what I was about to say but I felt like he has left me with had no choice.

"Robert I am tellling Logan about Sam this weekend" I start to walk towards our room when I feel him grab my hair. He pulls my head back and wispers in my ear with such a nasty edge 'Over my dead body' I feel my head swing forward and hit something hard. I start getting dizzy i hear his laugh, everything goes black.

 _Thanks for reading all I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am writing chapter three as we speak. What will Happen? Who will Rory turn to? Will she stay with Robert? Will she tell Logan about Sam? Does Lorelai know about the abuse? please let me know what you think._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey all here is the long awaited chapter three. I hope you enjoy. I want to thank everyone who has reviwed my story and are following it._

 _I don't own Gilmore Girls, I only wish and dream that I did._

Logans POV

I walk out the restraunt and decied to go for a walk to clear my head. I couldn't believe that Rory , My Ace was getting married. I always thought that we where meant to be, that one way or another that we would find our way back to each other. I guess you could call it a twist of fate. Yes we had found each other again but couldn't be together. I knew that there would be the chance that Rory had moved on but with Robert Grimaldi of all people! I knew that he had a thing for her back in college and that he was just waiting for me to mess up so he had a chance to move in on her but I never ever thought that he would be Rory's type.

I look up and find that in losing my self in my train of thought I had made my way to my apartment building. I had two choses I could go back to my office and get on with some much needed work or I could go upstairs and loose myself at the bottom of a bottle of scotch. Deciding that instead of going home and drinking my pain away it would be better if I went back to the office and carry on working. There was still alot of stuff left to be done before I could offiaclly open the office.

Once I have made my way back to the building I head up to my office and open my laptop. I turn it on and of course complety forgetting that my screen saver was the picture of me and Ace jumping of the seven foot scafholding at the LDB avent that she covered for the Yale Daily News. It was my favouite picture of us. Which is probley why I have the same photo in a frame on my desk.

Some part of me believed that is was at that moment that I started falling for her. That she was gonna be the undoing of Logan Hunzbuger that playboy and the making of Logan Hunzbuger the one women man. It wasn't till she made the first move at her grandparents vow renewal that I knew that she was intrested in me that way. It was then that I decided that I had to have her in my life one way or another. I knew at that time that I wasn't fully ready to commit but that didn't matter because at that point neither did Ace. She wanted stringless fun. But that all changed a few months on when she told me she couldn't do the no strings anymore and that we should be go back to being just friends but by that point it was two late. I had fallen, so I did something I had never done before I commited. It was the best thing I had ever done but if I was honest with myself and others I had commited way before that. Since starting the stringless fun with Rory I had gone on dates but none of them ever went home with me because I always felt like I was cheating on her.

I decided to make a phone call to Finn. I haven't spoken to him in ages. I was hoping that he could spread some light on the sistuation. I know that he has stayed in contact with Rory after we split because I guess that's why I pushed him and colin away knowing that they were able to talk to her but I wasn't. I kick myself everyday knowing that maybe just maybe if I hadn't been so stubbern and just picked up her calls when she phoned or if I hadn't deleted her text and emails before even reading them that maybe just maybe it could be me marrying her in eight months or we could even be married by now and have a family.

I take a minute to reflect on my thoughts and then pick up the phone and dial Finn's number, hoping that he hadn't changed his number from college. It ring a couple of times and then I hear his voice.

"Hello this is Finn, who ever is calling better have a death wish as the sun is still up" I hear him say and smile to myself.

"Finn Mate its Logan, I know I am the last person you want to hear from but I just want to say sorry for being a complete jackass. I was in the wrong pushing you and colin away just because you where still frinds with Rory, I know I have no right to ask this but I need your help!" I say hoping he can sences the despration in my voice.

"Well well well if it isnt Mr Logan Hunzburger himself. And yes mate you where a complete jackass, you should know that just because we decided to stay friends with Rory didn't mean that we still couldn't be your mate. Anyway all is forgiven because we know you had a broken heart. So how can I help you today?" I hear him say with what a can only imagine is a slight grin on his face.

"I know its been four years since we have spoken and I know that It's mainly my fault because I decied that you had to pick between me and Rory and I am sorry for that. But I need to know how Rory ended up with Robert.?" I say hoping that he would give me some intel. I knew it was my best shot going to Finn as he was always the one that loved to goissip.

"Mate how did you find? who told you? I'm gonna kill them" Finn says sounding annoyed that I had found out about Ace and Robert. I mean was this because he liked the together or was there something his not telling me.

"Finn, Rory told me. The New York Time wanted to do a piece on my company and I agreed that I would only do it if they sent their top reporter knowing it was A..Rory." I change before Finn could hear the slip. "After the interveiw we went for dinner and I asked her what she had been up to for the last five years and so she told me everthing including her marrying Robert in 8 months time and we may have had a fight and I walked out before allowing her to speak again after I went off on her about her breaking my heart after saying no to marrying me." I say ranting again which I hadn't done since breaking up with Rory but here I am ranting again for the third or fourth time today.

"Well I see you can still rant like a Gilmore" He says chuckling a little. "but then I guess if she told you everything then she told you about sam!?" I hear him ask but my only thought is who is Sam?

"Finn who is Sam?" I ask and I guess he could sences that I didn't know about this so called Sam person. Was he or she Rory's and Robert child? Do they have a family together? I guess he figuered out that he had let something slip that he shouldn't have .

"Logan you will have to ask Rory that but I will tell you this... she tried to get hold of you for months after you guys broke up but you never picked up her calls or answered her email or text. Also if you do decieded to make a play for Reporter Girl me and Colin are completly behind you. We have been telling Rory that Robert is no good for her for awhile now but she won't leave him but that is all I can say" Finn tells me in a small rant and you can tell that he had been hanging around Rory to much. Buy he also answered my question he was not upset that I had found out because he wanted Robert with Rory. Thats when I decied that I need to make things right with Rory even if it's only as friends to start with.

"Finn do you know where Ace lives? I know she said something about her dad buying her an apartment but she never said where it was! I want to try and make thing right with her even if it's only as friends" I ask hoping that by saying that he would back me if I made a play he would be willing to let me know her address.

"I'll text it to you mate but do me a favour and be careful, Robert is not they guy we remember" He says and hangs up leaving me with so many diffrent thoghts running though my head. I hear my phone go off and look down see that it Finn texting me Ace's address. I still can't believe he was so willing to help me after everything that had happened between us in the last four years. I text him back saying thank you and that we should get together whole group.

I take note off Ace's address and run out of the office to my car. I drive to her building which only happens to be six blocks away from my office building and only two blocks away from my apartment. I sit there in my car for five minutes looking at her building trying to work up the nerve to go in and see her. I was so unsure of what I was going to say to her or even if she would see me. I mean we didn't leave things on the best of places but that is something that I seem to do all the time. I look at my phone and see that it is eight o'clock and know that she should probley be home from the office by now.

I look up from my phone and I see her building door open and Robert walk out. He looks angry but I see this is my chance to go and see her with out him being there. I get out of the car and run over to the building. I walk to the lift and press the button for the top floor.

I made it up to the floor and look around . There where only three doors on this floor as uapartment.

I notice that one of the doors was open and that there was no light coming from the apartment. I make my way closer to it and look at the door and see that it is 9B. I double check my phone and the address that Finn had given me. This was Rory's apartment. Maybe Rory wasn't home and Robert had left the door open. Unsure of what to do I make my way in.

I look around the trying to find a light switch. I make my way towards what I can only guess is the living room and turn on a small lamp that I find on the side which I can only guess Rory uses for reading. I turn around and suddenly feel my feet slip from under me. I look down and I see blood on my hand, I look for the sorce and all of a sudden I see Ace laying there in a pool of blood. A mixture of emotions wash over me, as I see the what appears to be a lifeless Ace laying with a look of what can be described as anguish, horror and pain across her blood stained face.

After what seems like a eternity, my adreniline kicks in, before i know what i was doing my hand dials a number,a number i wouldn't think i would call at a time like this. "Dad its Logan, i need you"

 _Thanks again for everyone who is reading this. I would also like to say a big thank you to my Friend Lucie has given me some amzing help and ideas over the last few chapters._


End file.
